Cruel Meme GaaLee
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: I took this off from Sweet-and-Simple so thank that author. This has GaaLee as it's main. READ THIS! You wont regret it!...I hope!


**I. Hey there! Who the hell are you and what was your first yaoi favorite?**

_(Author's Note: I am FlippedOutFlippy, it's a pleasure to meet you. I write yaoi aka slash, mostly Axis Powers Hetalia with Uke Russia but I am going to do Uke Sweden too. I also write for Naruto, using Uke Lee.  
>My first Yaoi favorite was...LLight from Death Note) _

Light glared at the detective, his left eyebrow twitching just slightly "L?"

L gave an 'innocent' smile that completely hid his glee "Yes Light-kun?"

"Get me out of these chains! I am not doing this kinky food play with you!" Light yelled struggling against the clanking chains that pinned him to the bed, spread eagle.

"But Light-kun looks tastier than normal covered in caramel, chocolate, and strawberry sauce." L stood from his crouched position of the chair and walked over to his captive "and I am feeling quite hungry." he licked his lips before pouncing.

**II. Interesting… What's your current fandom? **

_(Author's Note: Omg to many! Um well since I don't get to write it often even though I love the fandom. I will say GaaLee from Naruto) _

"Gaara-koi!" Lee called out as he rushed into Gaara's room that was provided to him by Lady Tsunade.  
>Gaara opened his eyes, breaking out of his meditation to look at an energetic and happy Lee. He suddenly fell completely onto the bed as Lee tackled him, arms winding around his neck and eager lips pressing against his own. He automatically placed his hands on slim hips, pulling Lee even closer as they made out heatedly.<br>Lee pulled away, panting for breath, straddling his love "I have missed you so much Gaara-koi!"  
>Gaara said nothing and instead, showed Lee how much he hated being apart by ravaging his mouth hungry for the taste that belonged to Lee alone.<p>

**III. Now to test your loyalty to that pairing. Write about both of your bishounen with a woman without vomiting!**

Gaara walked the streets of Konoha. Having just finished a meeting with Lady Tsunade, he was somehow in charge of showing Matsuri, his student, around. He looked down at the girl as she talked excitedly about the village. Then a familiar energetic cry caught his attention, Gaara stopped and turned. He saw the tall yet lithe man he knew, run to the pink haired women that he could not remember and speak to her. The black haired man grinned widely, blushing and struck a pose, putting a hand on his hip and another out in a thumbs up position.

Anger suddenly filled Gaara's being, the sand below him shifting and he glared at the pink haired one then looked at the male that made his blood boil for a different reason.

Lee shivered slightly as he felt a burning gaze being directed towards him. He looked to the side and his black soulful eyes locked with hard, burning blue. Lee found that he couldn't stop staring and something nagged at him, trying to tell him what exactly he saw in Gaara's eyes. He mentally shook his head and turned him smile to the grown man. He waved happily then took his girlfriend Sakura's hand, leading her to the knew restaurant that opened up.

**IV. Now with another MAN!**

Lee bit back a sound as he was shoved against the wall of his apartment, his mouth opened to scold his usually stotic friend but suddenly moaned, his cheeks burning as a leg lodged itself between his legs and began rubbed his sensitive area

"S-S-Sasuke-kun!" he stuttered "W-what are y-you doing!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm showing you where you belong. Beneath me." and with that, Sasuke covered Lee's mouth with his own, grinning at the unmanly squeak that fell from those soft lips.

There would be many more sounds coming from Lee by the end of the day, Sasuke would make sure of it.

(...I wont write Gaara with anyone else.)

**V. Lose your bento yet? No? Good! Now show me what you like best about your pairing**.

_(Author's Note: Well to me, Gaara is a possessive, sexy guy that needs someone to show him he is not a monster plus wont betray him or get scared and Lee is a innocent and youthful guy that is always ready to show love and loyalty, and will never back down from anything.) _

Gaara growled, frustrated as the last person with a complaint finally left his office. He rubbed his temples and sighed, wondering why he took this job for what seemed like the hundredth time.

His office doors opened and he schooled his features blank, sitting up straight again. When he saw who had come in, he relaxed, though no one else would be able to tell.

Lee shut the door behind him, grinning happily at the Kazekage "Hello Kazekage-sama!" then giggled slightly at the annoyed look Gaara gave him. He walked over to Gaara quickly and said "I'm sorry Gaara-koi, did you have a rough day?"

The slight downwards turn of Gaara's lips was enough to tell Lee everything.

Lee blushed softly and said "Then I should help my special person to relax." while pulling Gaara's chair back slightly.

Gaara looked at him with concealed curiosity but that quickly turned to a heated stare as Lee straddled his lap, rocking their hips together. Lee had barely enough time to gasp before his clothing was removed and a hungry mouth was teasing his body.

**VI. So cute. Now how about the things you hate most about them?**

They don't end up together.

**VII. What's the strangest thing you have ever seen your couple do?**

_(Author's Note: Nothing, so instead I will put something cute.) _

Lee wiggled as he tried to get free from his errant bandages. He heard a twig snap and looked up from the dirt of the training ground "Gaara-koi!" he exclaimed, suddenly happy "Please help me! My gauze has decided to play a nasty trick on me! It is very-nhg! Unyouthfull!" he wiggled again, trying to ripe the gauze but it didn't work.

Gaara stared down at Lee who looked like a wrapped present. A slight grin crossed his lips and sand rose, picking Lee up.

Lee looked at his love and recognized the gleam in his eyes "W-wait Gaara-koi! I cannot! I must finish training, I've already lost a week from the last time you-!" he stopped himself, blushing brightly.

It didn't matter anyway because Gaara transported them back to their bedroom..

**VIII. Write about your favorite, fruity guys in a style you rarely use! **

_(Author's Note: I had to take an idea from Sweet-and-Simple for this, sorry!)_

Scream's of pleasure filled the room  
>The black haired one would cum soon<br>A crazy grin stretched the red heads lips  
>He pounded in faster with a hiss<br>The demon holder marked the taijutsu user  
>The end was happy for the two goods sirs<p>

**IX. Now write about them in their original style**.

Gaara walked through the gates into Konoha and saw Rock Lee. He looked at the male that he fought side by side with and nodded to him.

Lee smiled widely "Yosh! Please allow me to show you to the Hokage, Kazekage-sama!"

**X. I've already put you through hell, so why not some more? Write about my favorite pairing for me, please! (FYI, it's KakaIru)**.

Kakashi walked through the busy market of Konoha, his nose in his book as always. He suddenly stopped and looked into a display window. His eyes widened and he made to rush into the store when his ear was suddenly yanked.

"No Kakashi." said a familiar voice from behind

Kakashi looked back at Iruka "If I don't, what's my reward?" he leered

Iruka blushed and let go of Kakashi's ear quickly. He looked away "...You 'll find out if you don't buy another porn book." then walked towards their home.

Kakashi followed not one minute later.

**XI. Before the torture ends, how do you think you would react if you saw your Yaoi couple in real life?**

Stare, blink, rub eyes, stare..."OMG ITS GAARA AND LEE!" giggle insanely then try to get them to make out.

**XII. Feasting time! Eat some people…**_ (Author's Note: Double meaning~) _

Lee's body shivered and shook as he gripped the sheets tightly. He pressed his face into the pillow, his backside high in the air. He moaned loudly in pleasure and was embarrassed at the same time.

"G-Gaara-koi, p-please!" he couldn't help but to beg. A chuckle was his answer and he whimpered as Gaara nipped his hole.

Gaara licked and plunged his tongue deeper into Lee's anal entrance, his nails leaving crescent marks in Lee's cheeks.

Oh yes, Gaara loved eating Lee out.

* * *

><p>hehe, I liked writing this. I think I will write some stories with these ideas!<p> 


End file.
